Semanggi
by Nisfuun
Summary: Pernah mendengar mitos tentang daun semanggi berhelai empat? konon katanya akan membawa berkat keberuntungan. Itu sih menurut artikel, bagi Nagisa dia malah terus saja kena sial./"Nagisa sih enak bisa lihat badan aduhai cewek-cewek"/keberuntungan dengan jenis berbeda kah?/Nagikae/ Fluffy, picisan etc./Mitos semanggi/Rnr yaa.


Pernah mendengar mitos, bahwa jika kita menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat niscaya akan selalu diberkati keberuntungan. Namanaya juga mitos hanya omongan belaka dan lagi belum pasti juga ada kebenarnya.

"Kusimpan saja deh kalau begitu." Nagisa Shiota baru saja menemukanya.

Semanggi berhelai empat yang konon langka. Tapi, Nagisa tidak terlalu percaya mitos keberuntungan itu. Baginya tidak terlalu logis kalau harus dihubungan dengan akal.

Apalagi kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat menemukan daun semanggi dia malah terkena sial. Jatuh diantara semak belukar dan sikunya yang lecet akibat tergesek permukaan.

Apanya yang disebut keberuntungan.

Nagisa mengusap kepalanya, dia masih saja kepikiran sama artikel yang dibacanya dan saat membaca coment dari artikel itu kebanyakan bahwa mitos itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Kyaa!"

"Na-nagisa! Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hentai! Hentai!"

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya, dia masih saja linglung pasalnya dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan dia yakin sekumpulan cewek teman sekelasnya meneriaki dirinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Eh?EEEH!? Maafkan aku!" Nagisa tidak banyak bicara lagi dengan kekuatan seribu langkah dia mulai berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Mukanya memerah padam serius! dia malu telah melamun dan melupakan satu fakta. Bahwa kelasnya sedang dipakai untuk siswa perempuan berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran olahraga.

Sial.

Keberuntungan yang tidak terduga baginya, tapi sayang malah menjadi bencana baginya. Ini sih sebuah keberuntungan yang cocok buat Okajima dan lainnya.

"Apes banget diriku."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Semanggi  
** _"Keberuntunganlah yang membawaku kepadamu."_

 **Nagisa Shiota X Kaede Kayano  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui  
**

 **Warning!  
Mitos Story didalam, Out of Character, fluffy yang tidak ngena, typo berterbangan, picisan murah, dont like dont read aja.**

 **Special for Nagisa Shiota Birthday.  
[~Tanjoubi kesayangan ****~]**

 **20 july 2016**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

* * *

Nagisa menahan malu, pasalnya dia telah diintrograsi banyak pertanyaan dari seluruh temannya bahkan Karasuma yang kelewat acuh itupun sempat bertanya padanya.

"Sudah kubilang tadi aku melamun." Nagisa tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. untung saja anak cewek kelasnya masih mau mengerti karena dia memang tidak pernah mau terlibat acara bejat sepeti yang sering dilakukan anak cowok lainya.

"Kalau Nagisa sih masih diwajarkan lah."

"Curang! Jangan terlena sama muka **hode** miliknya—" Okajima pun bereaksi menentang keadilan. Dia sebagai cowok dengan pikiran _ecchi_ , _hentai_ tidak terima jika Nagisa yang notabe juga cowok dimaafkan dengan mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan. "—Gitu-gitu dia berbatang loh."

"Okajima!" Dan berakhirlah Okajima yang kolaps kena terjang pukulan maut.

"Huh, tapi Nagisa beruntung sekali bisa melihat _lekuk aduhai_ cewek-cewek."

Maehara pun kolaps.

"Tokoh harem aja harus kena gampar dulu kalau melihat _cewek aduhai_." Beberapa cowok sudah mengangguk setuju.

Sehingga menyebabkan mereka kolaps ditempat.

"Hentikan kalian! Hah, aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja." Nagisa mengurut pelepisnya pusing melihat teman-temanya yang malah kena baku hantam dimana-mana. "Dan itu bukan keberuntungan tahu." Gumanya pelan.

Melihat teman-temannya bertengakar juga bukan jenis keberuntungan kan?

Hah. "Lelahnya diriku."

"Nagisa, tanganmu kenapa!?" Nagisa mengamati sikunya yang terluka. Karena dia menggunakan seragam musim panas sehingga terlihat jelas luka yang sudah mengering itu.

"Oh, aku hanya terjatuh tadi."

"Mou! Reaksi macam apa itu." Kayano pergelangan tangan milik sahabatnya itu. "Jangan anggap enteng luka nanti kau kena infeksi loh." Ucapnya.

"Nanti juga sembuh kok." ucapnya pasalnya dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal masalah luka kecil seperti ini.

"Tidak!"

"Kau harus segera diobati." Tanganya ditarik paksa untuk beranjak mengikuti jejak Kayano yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. "Koro- _sensei_ aku izin mengobati Nagisa ke ruang UKS ya."

"Tentu saja, Kayano- _san_."

Kayano kembali berhenti matanya menatap guru bertentakelnya itu dengan tajam, "Kau ingin ngapain Koro _-sensei_."

"Nurufufu, tentu saja mengintip."

Kayano mendelik, "Kalau kau mengintip—"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Hiih, yang kau lakukan kepadaku itu jahad Kayano _-san_." Dan berakhirlah koro- _sensei_ yang menangis dipojokan.

.

..

..

.

..

* * *

"Kau terlalu keras menekanya, Kayano."

Kayano tidak mengubris perkataan Nagisa dan masih melanjutkan kegiatanya menekan kasa antiseptik pada siku Nagisa, "Tahan dong. Ini kan biar lukamu bersih dari kuman."

Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka. ini bukan kali pertama Nagisa memandang Kayano dari jarak sedekat ini. dia sudah terbiasa dan baginya cukup menyenangkan memperhatikan paras cantik gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama setahun ini. "Seperti biasa kau sangat cantik ya."

Ah keceplosan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Nagisa?"

Nagisa gelagapan dan menahan malu wajahnya pun sudah sangat memerah. dia mengalihkan pandangnya bisa-bisanya dia mencari kesempatan memperhatikan sahabatnya seperti itu. jika ada yang melihat tentu saja dia kan disematkan title penjahat kelamin.

Dan harus ditekankan itu bukan juga jenis keberuntungan.

"Ah, apakah sudah selesai?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan tahu." Kayano membalut luka tersebut dengan plaster. "Yosh! Selesai."

"Terima kasih, Kayano."

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban teman untuk saling membantukan." Nagisa tersenyum, Kayano tidak banyak berubah setelah beberapa insiden yang tidak terduga mereka tetaplah menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

"Mau kembali ke kelas?" Kayano bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia melangkah menuju jendela pemandangan siang yang begitu indah dibawah sinar matahari. Nagisa yang lagi-lagi tidak digubris itu pun mulai melangkah mendekati gadis itu. "Kau mengabaikan ku lagi."

Kayano tertawa pelan dan berbalik menghadap Nagisa. "Aku tidak mau."

"Ke-kenapa?" ucapnya binggung.

"Aku lagi bete sama Koro- _sensei_ —" Kayano merajuk dan itu membuat Nagisa semakin binggung pasalnya Kayano tidak pernah bersikap terlalu terang-terangan kepadanya. dan hari ini, Kayano terlihat lebih terbuka kepadanya. "Dan lagi, bukanya sayang sekali kalau mengabaikan suasana bagus seperti ini."

"Kau benar, eh. tu-tungu-" Nagisa menimpali. "Maksudmu kita kabur?"

Kayano menarik lengan Nagisa dan menariknya pelan menuju pintu keluar, "Tentu saja. Ini waktunya untuk bolos."

Nagisa tidak tahu.

Apakah ini juga termaksud bentuk keberuntungan atau bukan.

Hanya saja.

...dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasananya memang sangat mendukung, terik matahari yang menyengat hangat dan juga birunya langit pasti membuat siapupun yang melihatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Begitupun Kayano dan Nagisa, yang masih menyisiri hutan dengan perlahan.

Tidak banyak obroloan diantara mereka, hanya saja kedua tangan mereka masih terpaut satu sama lain. Dan Kayano lah yang masih mempimpin jalannya. "Kita mau kemana, Kayano?"

"Em, aku tidak tahu. Aku pergi tanpa tahu tujuan selanjutnya hehe." Mereka akhirnya berhenti melangkah. Sebenarnya daerah hutan bukan lagi hal yang asing bagi mereka. Berhubung inilah tempat yang pas untuk berlatih pembunuhan jadi mereka sudah terlebih tahu seluk beluk hutan ini.

Nagisa mengamati sekeliling.

"Ah, benar tempat itu." Sekarang Nagisa lah yang mengambil insiatif mengengam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi lebih kedalam hutan."

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus disekitar sini."

Kayano mengangguk. ternyata dia tidak salah mengajak Nagisa untuk pergi membolos hari ini. Sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih menikmatinya dibanding dirinya, melihatnya terus menampakan senyum dan sesekali bersenandung tak kuasa membuatnnya pun tersenyum pula.

"Kau sangat senang sekali sih Nagisa."

Pria berparas kecil itu tidak menimpali matanya terus terfokus menghadap jalan didepanya. "Tentu saja."

Hanya saja tangannya lebih erat mengengam telapak tangan Kayano.

"Karena aku sekarang bersamamu." Dan sukses membuat wajah porselan gadis itu memerah.

Sebenarnya.

Kalau boleh jujur ini sih jenis keberuntungan yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"Lihat indah bukan?" Kayano mengangguk melihat sekitarnya, ini sangat sederhana hanya sekedar pemandangan hutan berlapisi rumput liar yang sangat empuk jika diduduki. Akan tetapi, sinar matahari siang menerpa dengan hangat tak lupa semilir angin yang semakin lengkap membuat suasana semakin bagus.

"Kau benar. Ini membuatku jadi mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu duduklah disini." Nagisa menepuk tempat disampingnya. Tanpa disuruh lagi Kayano segera memposisikan dirinya disamping sahabatnya. "Kita kayak lagi bertengkar ya."

Kayano yang mengerti maksudnya lebih mendekati lagi kepada Nagisa sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. bahu yang saling berdempet dan juga deru nafas tenang yang bisa saling terdengar mengalun ditelinga mereka. "Mou!Kau kenapa sih tumben."

Walaupun wajahnya masih memerah, akan tetapi dia tidak kuasa untuk menyenderkan kepalanya kepada pundak pemuda _bluentte_ -nya itu. "Kau membuat wajahku memerah terus tahu." Gumamnya pelan.

Nagisa tersenyum, dia tidak punya alasan apapun hanya saja dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu. "Aku juga sama seperti Kayano kok."

Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa melihatnya, gadis itu sayup-sayup mulai mengantuk. Sehingga sebelah tanganya yang bebas mendekap lebih erat pundak Kayano agar membuat gadis itu lebih nyaman. ""Tidurlah."

Kayano makin terbuai tak kala tangan Nagisa mengelus pelan rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perhatian pria itu begitu berbeda kepadanya. ini masih Nagisa yang dikenalnya, sosok baik hati dan penuh perhatian hanya saja perhatian yang satu ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Aku menyukainya—" dia tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanya. Kayano terlalu senang dengan prilaku Nagisa hari ini. "Perhatian yang Nagisa berikan. Aku suka."

Nagisa membalas senyum yang disukainya itu. sesekali menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan terkesan cari kesempatan tidak buruk juga bukan. "Soalnya aku lagi beruntung."

"Bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Mata mereka saling memandang. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi tentu saja ada perasaan kasih didalam tatapan mereka.

Ah, sekarang dia merasa bersalah dengan mitos itu.

"Dan ini semua berkat semanggi kok."

Kayano mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba moment tatapan penuh kasih itu berubah menjadi penuh kebinggungan. "Hah? Berkat apa?"

"Semanggi." Ulangnya.

Sekarang dia binggung, apa hubungannya semanggi dengan kebersamaan mereka. "Memangnya ada daun semanggi disini?"

Dan pertanyaan kelewat polos itu membuat Nagisa tertawa.

"Ih, aku serius tahu."

Nagisa tidak lagi menjawab dia masih sibuk tertawa. "Aku menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat tadi pagi. Dan konon katanya akan membawa keberuntungan"

"Kupikir itu hanya mitos dan seharian ini aku malah kena sial terus. Tapi, aku salah—" Nagisa merogoh saku celannya dan mengambil semanggi yang sudah ditaruhnya dalam kaca bening agar tidak merusak daun tersebut. "Semanggi membuatku sungguh beruntung bertemu denganmu."

Nagisa mengenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu dan menyerahkan semanggi itu kepadanya. "Aku juga ingin Kayano merasakan keberuntugan itu."

Kayano tidak kuasa tersenyum. Kata-kata Nagisa begitu manis untuknya, perkataan simple yang begitu menghangatkanya. Dia mengambil semanggi yang diberikan kepadanya dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi milik pemuda yang sebenarnya memiliki tingkatan special dalam hatinya itu.

"Terima Kasih semanggi telah membawa Nagisa kepadaku."

Semuanya berakhir bahagia untuk Nagisa. Dan ingkatkan dia untuk menambah draft comment pada artikel yang di bacanya untuk berbagi cerita inspiratifnya yang diberkati banyak keberutungan tak terdunga.

Ini semua berkat semanggi berhelai empat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End  
20/07/2016**

 **A/N: Akhirnya kelar juga, Met ultah ya Nagisa-kyuun kesayangan~ /peyukpeyuk**  
Sebenarnya pengen buat multichap yang bikin kokoro nyut-nyutan tapi karena buntu jadi malah berakhir buat fluffy lagi deh.**

 **Tidak banyak kata, semoga gak bosan sama NagiKae buatan saya minna** **  
silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikotak kecil dibawah sana jika pake smartphone dan kota besar jika bacanya lewat pc ya (?)**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
